Skeda:Fjalor Serbisht-Shqip.JPG
Forca elektromotore (fem) e njohur ndryshe si forca e induktuar elektromotore përcaktohet si njësia e punës e bërë mbi një ngarkesë njësi pozitive nga një force e jashtme. Kjo forcë shprehet me njësinë volt, ose njuton-metër për kulomb. Gjithashtu ajo mund ëe mendohet edhe si një diference voltazhi e induktuar nga pajisja në fjalë. Duke marrë parasysh faktin se forca matet në Njuton, emërimi i fem-it si forcë është një keqpërdorim i fjalorit që i ka rezistuar kohës. Percaktimi formal i forces elektromotore Neqoftese fusha vektoriale f''' paraqet forcen per njesine e ngarkeses ne nje mbajtes ngarkese, fem reth nje qarku C jepet nga : \mathcal{E}=\oint_C\mathbf{f}\cdot d\mathbf{l}. Ky percakim formal nuk eshte shume i vlefshem per baterite; aty '''f ndodh per shkak te reaksioneve kimike dhe eshte ose shume e madhe dhe e pamundur te llogaritet (ne ndarjen elektrode-elektrolit), ose zero. Megjithate ky percaktim eshte shume i vlefshem per fem te krijuara nga fusha magnetike qe varen ne kohe (Ligji i Faradeit i njohur ndryshe si ligji i induksionit elektomagnetik). Duhet pasur parasysh se potenciali elektrostatik nuk kontribuon ne forcen elektomotore totale rreth nje qarku (edhe pse kontribuon ne pjese te qarkut). Si potenciali elektrik ne nje pike dhe voltazhi mes dy pikave, fem matet ne volt. Referenca ;Te pergjithshme * * ;Citime Ligji i Omit (PDF in German) Lexime te metejshme * Andrew Gray, "Absolute Measurements in Electricity and Magnetism", Electromotive force. Macmillan and co., 1884. * Charles Albert Perkins, "Outlines of Electricity and Magnetism", Measurement of Electromotive Force. Henry Holt and co., 1896. * John Livingston Rutgers Morgan, "The Elements of Physical Chemistry", Electromotive force. J. Wiley, 1899. * George F. Barker, "On the measurement of electromotive force". Proceedings of the American Philosophical Society Held at Philadelphia for Promoting Useful Knowledge, American Philosophical Society. January 19, 1883. * "Abhandlungen zur Thermodynamik, von H. Helmholtz. Hrsg. von Max Planck". (Tr. "Papers to thermodynamics, on H. Helmholtz. Hrsg. by Max Planck".) Leipzig, W. Engelmann, Of Ostwald classical author of the accurate sciences series. New consequence. No. 124, 1902. * Nabendu S. Choudhury, "Electromotive force measurements on cells involving beta-alumina solid electrolyte". NASA technical note, D-7322. * Henry S. Carhart, "Thermo-electromotive force in electric cells, the thermo-electromotive force between a metal and a solution of one of its salts". New York, D. Van Nostrand company, 1920. LCCN 20020413 * Hazel Rossotti, "Chemical applications of potentiometry". London, Princeton, N.J., Van Nostrand, 1969. ISBN 0-442-07048-9 LCCN 69011985 //r88 * Theodore William Richards and Gustavus Edward Behr, jr., "The electromotive force of iron under varying conditions, and the effect of occluded hydrogen". Carnegie Institution of Washington publication series , 1906. LCCN 07003935 //r88 * G. W. Burns, et al., "Temperature-electromotive force reference functions and tables for the letter-designated thermocouple types based on the ITS-90". Gaithersburg, MD : U.S. Dept. of Commerce, National Institute of Standards and Technology, Washington, Supt. of Docs., U.S. G.P.O., 1993. Artikuj te jashtem * Doug Gingrich, "Physics lecture notes, electronics", Direct Current Circuits, Electromotive Force (EMF). University of Alberta, Department of Physics, 1999. * Advanced Physics lecture notes, "Electromagnetism", Faraday’s Law—Electromagnetic Induction. Electromotive Force". Semiconductor Physics Group, Department of Physics, University of Cambridge, 2006. (PDF) Lidhje te jashtme * Electromotive Force in Inductors - Interactive Java Tutorial National High Magnetic Field Laboratory Kategoria:Fizikë Kategoria:Elektromagnetizëm Kategoria:Elektrodinamikë ar:قوة محركة كهربائية bg:Електродвижеща сила bs:Elektromotorna sila ca:Força electromotriu cy:Grym electromotif de:Elektromotorische Kraft el:Ηλεκτρεγερτική δύναμη en:Electromotive force es:Fuerza electromotriz eu:Indar elektroeragile fi:Sähkömotorinen voima fr:Force électromotrice he:כוח אלקטרו מניע hr:Elektromotorna sila it:Forza elettromotrice ja:起電力 ko:기전력 lt:Elektrovara nl:Elektromotorische kracht no:Elektromotorisk spenning pl:Siła elektromotoryczna pt:Força eletromotriz ru:Электродвижущая сила sk:Elektromotorická sila sr:Електромоторна сила sv:Elektromotorisk spänning tr:Elektromotor kuvvet uk:Електрорушійна сила zh:電動勢